Chapter Seventeen
Back - Next As they travel down Ryleigh and Nolanos appear in front of them while Urrak and Brimeia disappear. Ravaphine motions for the new companions to follow. "Welcome back, we have learned that we are unfortunately not welcomed here but this is where another component is located. Our friend Zunis here is trying to help us get into their good graces" "Or good places, really." Seirixori says. Ryleigh nods and moves to walk with them, “What did you lot find at the lighthouse?” "Hostility and mistrust?" Seirixori shrugs. Ryleigh looks at Seirixori and calmly says, “I’m sure that’s true but I was looking for a more conclusive answer.” "There was a spirit of a woman killed by the captain of the ship we were on. But now we are on our way to attempt to find her body" Ravaphine tells her. "Also her brother, brother? Who works on the ship, thinks it was the sea that killed her." Seirixori adds. Ryleigh turns to Ravaphine and inclines her head, “A spirit of a murdered woman...at the hand of the captain whose ship we traveled?” She says it in thought to herself, rather than a question to the others. "Strange times." Nolanos says. Ravaphine nods, "Her cries during the night seem to be a disruption to the town. So if we are able to find her peace, they will allow us inside if we 'survive the night'" When they reach the bottom of the cliffs, Zunis says—with more cheer than should lawfully be allowed in such a dismal place— "Ah, here we are. Luckily for us, the tide is low. This is the base of the cliff." He points up. "There is where our lady the ghost waits." Ryleigh and Seirixori both spot a place in the base of the cliff ahead that might be the mouth of a cave of sorts. The water at low tide seems to be lapping at the entry, but at high tide, it might be entirely underwater. "Oh, hey a cave, how convenient." Seirixori points out. "Oh wow, fancy that." Nolanos says. Ryleigh motions to the mouth of the cave, “We should hurry though. We wouldn’t want to get caught in it during high tide.” "Shall we head in?" Ravaphine says with slight uncertainty because of the earlier encounter with water. Nolanos, having not been there with the water mishap, says, "What are we waiting for then? Lets go" Ravaphine whispers, "Should we try to go there quietly just in case there are more creatures?" "Naturally,” Nolanos smiles. "Oh uh, I can...help with that again. Probably should have waited the first time." Seirixori mutters the last bit. Seirixori holds her staff out and mutters some words and they suddenly all feel like the shadows around them and those growing as the sun sets behind the clouds hug them closer. Ryleigh speaks her command word and the symbol on the front of her shield lights up like a hooded lantern, casting light in a wide beam in front of her. "Can you see okay, Nolanos?" Ravaphine asks Nolanos. "Shiny." Seirixori mutters, a little startled by the brightness. The light pierces the darkness letting Ryleigh and Nolanos see inside... the ground is underwater but it’s so murky no one can tell how deep it is. There are bits of what might be tiny hills deeper into the cave where the light doesn't quite reach that indicate the floor might be uneven. "Holy- wow that is bright," Nolanos is definitely impressed. Ryleigh smiles at Seirixori’s comment, “I apologize, I’m incapable of seeing in the dark, I will give some warning next time.” She shrugs, "No worries, kind of forgot some can't see well in the dark." As Nolanos gets closer to the water, Reyes hops onto his head. "This would be a great time to have been near water in Limabey..." Seirixori says to herself. "Where is Limabey? is that your home, Seirixori?" Ravaphine asks her. "In Ardabeh, which is apparently pretty far if Gunnloda and Safika's reactions are anything to go by. I didn't exactly get taught where things are in this world." She shrugs. Ravaphine approaches the water and sticks her quarterstaff down to test the depth of the water, “Looks like the water isn't too deep here, but I'd be cautious." "Sure, let's just get this going. Pretty sure we don't want to be in here for too long." Nolanos nudges Reyes, who flies down the cave to see what might be in there and where it leads, however she can’t see in the dark and returns to perch on Nolanos’ head. "Let's head further before the tide rises" Ravaphine says and she steps into the water, Ryleigh stepping in next to her. "Straight forward, I can't make it out entirely, but that small hill looks like clothing to me" Ravaphine says while squinting slightly. From what seemed to be just a shadow, Nolanos mutters, "There is death in the air... how lovely." “It could be the woman! Zunis, did she have a name? I seem to have forgotten if you had told us." Ravaphine whispers. "I did not know she existed before your half-orc companion spoke with her." "Aaand of course Urrak is now gone. Awesome.” Seirixori says, “So, death in the air? Many bodies, one body? Is the captain just killing people for the hell of it and hiding them here?" "I would be rather impressed if he had managed to toss a body from the cliff and make it wash into this cave intentionally. More likely it was a stroke of luck or fate." Ryleigh sighs, “What a terrible way to go, at the hands of someone you believed you could trust.” "We can try to head over to the stack of what appears to be clothing over there and inspect it.” Ravaphine says, “But I'm not quite sure on how to proceed once we find out what or who it is." “I suppose we'll just have to find out,” Nolanos offers. "I've... tended to my share of bodies.” Gunnloda says, “If that is what it is, I may be able to provide some sort of assistance in the matter." "I've cleaned a bunch, but I think, possibly, water-logged bodies are out of my area of ... expertise so to speak." Seirixori makes a disgusted face. Gunnloda shudders. "Yes... water-logged bodies are an entirely different thing." ' ' Ravaphine holds onto Ryleigh's shoulder and stops her from continuing forward. She whispers to the group, "Up ahead, I can see some of the water rippling deeper inside. Not sure if it's anybody else but it is best we stay alert and cautious." "So,” Nolanos shifts his feet, “er... while this is happening, anyone care to fill me in on what has been going on with all this?" ' ' Seirixori nods, "Oh, right. So we almost drowned, got picked up by some sailors. Took us to shore, we were threatened and unable to get in to find the component we need, also a citizen of Bellbury, so now we gotta take care of this sad lady thing to put some people at ease? I think? Actually I'm not even sure she's who we need to take care of but, hey why not." Nolanos takes a moment to process all this information. "... well alright then. Thank you." Seirixori gives him a little salute. "I'm glad none of you got hurt. Well. Relatively speaking." "Let's hope it stays that way. Shall we?" Ravaphine continues to step forward. Brimeia steps out of the darkness behind everyone. “Godsdamn, Brimeia, did you fall asleep outside or something?" Seirixori whispers. "Don't be suspicious. Shhh," she whispers back. Ryleigh draws her weapon as they move towards the rippling water. As the light of Ryleigh's shield reaches the lump ahead, just barely poking above the waterline, appears to be a body. A very bloated human body that might have been the one belonging to the ghost above. Most specifically, there’s a very unique looking dagger sticking from her chest. Those on the ship recognize it as the partner to the nast cutlass Captain Seifer wore at his hip. Unfortunately, as they move forward, the light seems to attract... something in the dark and everyone but Ryleigh and Nolanos can see movement just beyond the light’s reach. A very wet, but not really bloated creature shambles out of the darkest corner towards them, a second one coming close behind. Brimeia steps forward to the front of the party, where she can see the bloated figures in the distance. They're too far to swing at, so she throws a javelin at it and it catches one of them right in the chest, staggering it but not stopping it. The one that didn’t get hit makes its way towards her but the waist-deep water slows it’s progress and it snarls at Brimeia as it gets closer. "Oh, this is fun." Seirixori tilts her head a bit, "I do not want to be close to these things," she takes a bit of the water and flings it at the one with a javelin sticking out of it, the water forming into the shape of a knife and freezing before it pierces the creature’s shoulder. ' ' Two more creatures pop out of the water at all the commotion, one swinging at Brimeia, slashing across her arm, the other focussed on the bright light and swings at Ryleigh. Ryleigh manages to catch it’s attack with her shield. ' ' Nolanos's blade swings out at a different one than the rest and leaves a great gash across the thing's belly and some of the insides are now pushing their way outside. "YIKES." “That's really gross, really glad I did not take a bite of that." Seirixori muses. Another creature stands and starts walking towards everyone. Ryleigh strikes at the enemy nearest her with her battleax and it sails towards the target, but the creature knocks her arm away, parrying the strike. Gunnloda steps forward, hand over the symbol sewn into her tabard and calls forth divine energy and it pulses out from her and four of the five creatures hiss and recoil. Four bolts of arcane energy shoot from Ravaphine's hand and two each collide with the undead. They hiss again, ready to attack. Zunis moves up, gripping his trident in both hands and thrusts forward at the one Nolanos hit. The trident finishes what Nolanos's blade started in disemboweling it, but it still stands, on its last legs. Two of them start to run as far away as they can get from the very scary dwarf. Brimeia rages and her axe swings down and thunks right into her enemie’s shoulder. One of its arms hangs limp at its side as she pulls the axe back out. Seirixori scrunches her nose a little at the dying fleshy things with guts and turns to the one farther away flinging another ice knife. Unlike her previous attack, the ice shatters into its body as the knife digs into its chest. The one next to Zunis and Nolanos uses its last burst of energy to try to slash at Zunis and he hisses at the slight pain, but is not affected otherwise. Brimeia gets hit by one but she barely feels the it. ' ' Nolanos is very tired of not being able to see literally anything, so he quickly reaches into his bag and pulls out a lantern. Once it's lit, he gives it to Reyes to hold above the fray and backs away from the creatures. The one Seirixori just hit skirts around the mass of people and takes a swing at her, slashing into her side. Seirixori looks like she's ready to react to the attack, but she freezes... and falls over into the water. Water just deep enough to cover her face. She does not get back up. Ryleigh moves quickly to Seirixori and attempts to pull her from the water, ignoring the zombified creature as it swings at her as she moves away from it. However, in it’s haste it misses and manages to fully spill its guts and falls to the ground, under the water. Ryleigh pulls Seirixori out of the water, who is still paralyzed, and scoops her up and rushes towards the entry of the cave. The ghast takes a swipe at Ryleigh, but her armor manages to protect her from any damage. Gunnloda, who has a ghoul in her face and can’t see what’s behind her, kicks its knee and brings her hammer down on it’s head so hard it stops moving beneath the murky water. Ravaphine steps closer to the still body in the water and three arcane bolts shoot forward from Ravaphine's hand and slam into the creature that paralyzed Seirixori. Zunis spins his trident, steps forward and pierces the belly meat of the creature, but fails to fell it. Brimeia's axe swings forth and takes the things head clean off. Those who can see her watch as a wisp of shadow come off the ghoul and wrap around Brimeia's arm, slithering up to her shoulders. Brimeia rolls her shoulders and grins at the pleasant surge coursing through her. Seirixori comes to at the mouth of the cave, in Ryleigh's strong arms. "Uuuh, hi. Thanks?" Nolanos tosses a firebolt at one of the few remaining but it hits the wall next to it. Ryleigh wades through the water to the body floating just above the surface. With the things closest dead, Gunnloda glances back and sees that Seirixori is leaned against the mouth of the cave, much wetter than she should be, so she goes to give aid. ' ' Seirixori coughs and grins as the healing warmth courses through her, "You're the best." Ravaphine casts a fog cloud in front of her to obscure the view of the other undead creatures. She then looks to the floating body and pockets the dagger while yelling to the group, "Everyone! Let's take her back home and try to get out of here!" Zunis nods at the Fog Cloud as he moves towards them. "I know that one." And he carefully lifts the body... though it's really gross and slimy and bloated and... it's mostly the clothes keeping it together right now. Seirixori walks slowly to the thing that paralyzed her and pokes it with her foot and then searches it to see if there's anything useful, but doesn’t find anything. Nolanos calls for Reyes to return and keeps an eye on Brimeia. That wisp was right in front of his face, it'd be hard not to notice something was weird. "I feel like I should just stand back and watch while you guys do the fighting thing..." Seirixori says, trying to wring out some of the water in her hair. "Ugh, twice in the same day." "Are you ok? I didn't see what happened." Gunnloda asks her. "You know, the normal. I hit someone, they didn't like it, did something weird and I fell, unable to move, face-first into the water." She shrugs, "Strangely enough a human pulled me to safety." She jokes nodding to Ryleigh. ' ' Brimeia chuckles. "We need to get you some tougher skin perhaps." "You're one of our best fighters. Those creatures were slippery and disgusting. Don't forget you've single-handedly saved us once before," Ravaphine says to Seirixori while offering her a smile. Seirixori clears her throat, uncomfortable at the attention, "Right." Gunnloda chuckles a little. "Well I'm glad you're safe now. And thanks to Ryleigh for her quick action." Ryleigh waves off the thanks as if saving someone is just normal behavior. Zunis follows behind everyone as they leave the cave, carrying the body awkwardly. "Not to put too blunt a point on things, but where am I taking this? It doesn't exactly smell pleasant." "Do any of us have a blanket or something to wrap the body in? How do we mention what we found to the town? What if the captain tries to hurt us for finding out what he did?" Ravaphine asks. "I mean, we do have a quick way out, if it comes to that.” Seirixori points out. "The word of a Lord should hold weight among the people." Zunis says. "Of... a lord? Right, are you one? because... I'm pretty sure we are not." He sniffs, indignant. "I am Lord Zunis Pumanath of Thalaria, yes." "Oooh, right. I knew that." Seirixori coughs, absolutely not finding that out until just now. "The Captain may attempt to hurt us, but he will not succeed." Ryleigh says cooly. Ravaphine takes the dagger out of her bag to examine it more. It's of a peculiar make. Clearly part of a set, the other half being the captain's cutlass. Both have the same hilt pattern, black leather grip, and slightly serrated blade. "May justice be served with their so-called captain. I wish we knew her name. If we go back to the town, they could all us liars. We need to be prepared for that. How can we get back inside?" she asks Zunis. Ryleigh's eyes narrow, "Justice will be served, for his sake I hope it is his leader who punishes him." "There are two gates to the city at the top of the hill. There is nobody in the lower city during the night. They are too afraid of the creatures sent by the kraken." ' ' Seirixori looks at the walls surrounding the warehouses. "So, would it be a terrible idea to try and ...scale the wall?" "Normally I would think you're joking about the kraken but something tells me that it might actually exist..." Ravaphine says. Seirixori groans, "Kraken? Cool, great, awesome. Let's not have anything to do with that. But also, any objection to me scaling the wall and finding the lady person and component?" She asks again. "Of course it exists. It is the creature they call 'the deep' that my people have come to protect your people from." "I would not at all call them my people, but that's cool." Seir says to him. "Considering they're not so fond of outsiders, why did you come to protect them?" Brimeia asks. "It is the sworn duty of tritons. When the dark denizens of the water plane escape to your plane, we follow to defeat them." Finally responding to Seirixori’s earlier question, RAvaphine says to her, "I can have somebody go with you if you are going to sneak your way inside. I can cast invisibility on them." "If you can climb? I can do it easily, but I'm realizing I don't know about getting out because I'm not sure someone is going to want to possibly hold onto a giant ass spider when climbing in or out?" Nolanos steps forward, volunteering, "I'll come with you. If you'd like, I can send Reyes up first to see if anything is immediately there." "Oh good idea. By all means, please do." Nolanos gives Reyes a nudge and she flies off. The raven flies up over the wall. Like Zunis said, it looks absolutely deserted. The windows are shuttered, the doors are shut, and there's no movement at all. "The coast seems clear. Let's go" Ravaphine casts invisibility on Nolanos, "Good luck you two." "Thanks. Hopefully, we won't need it." Before they leave, Gunnloda says, "Be careful. Both of you." "Honestly, this is probably another terrible idea," Seirixori says to herself before turning into a giant spider, similar to the one she saw in the creepy ass spider prison. "Eh. All the more reason to come along." Nolanos says to her. "Though to be honest, I am pretty curious." "Do you have rope or pitons to scale the wall?" Ravaphine asks the air. "Yes, both." Nolanos tells her. Seirixori motions Nolanos with one of her creepy legs, or at least in his general direction, so she can climb the wall and hopefully get them both over. Nolanos pulls them out and climbs the wall, Seirixori following the slight sound she can hear from him. Zunis puts the body down and uses prestidigitation to cleanse his arms. Ravaphine watches, "Prestidigitation. Impressive. We should find someplace safe to keep her while we wait for the others to come back." "Is there a reason to hide her? Nobody from the city leaves the walls at night." "I suppose not. We can set up camp here while we wait then" Ravaphine says while sitting next to the body and covering her with the spare set of clothes in her pack. ' ' —- ' ' Just ahead of Nolanos and Seirixori is a block of warehouses surrounded by the walls. All the windows are boarded, all the doors are shut. They don't even see the rats and cats that are common on the docks down here. It's deserted. "Its quiet..." Nolanos mutters. "Too quiet..." He presses forward. "What are we even looking for anyway?" Seirixori glances in the direction of Nolanos' voice and quietly heads towards one of the buildings to see if there's anyway to tell if it's the one they saw from the portal, but they all look pretty much the same. Nolanos approaches the closest one and and cautiously tries to open it, only to find out that it is locked. He reaches into one of his pouches and pulls out some of his tools to pick at the lock. With a faint click they hear the latch release and Nolanos easily pushes the door open, "What's behind door number one...?" Inside is what one would expect from a warehouse. Crates, boxes, sacks... Nolanos goes inside to inspect the boxes and such for anything useful or nice. He also looks for a blanket. Seirixori makes her way in to see if the component or the resident of Bellbury is hiding in here. Nolanos manages to find some canvas, possibly for sails, and some heavy, utility blankets... the kind that are too rough to be comfortable but are cheap and easy to make. But they don't find the component or Nira. Seirixori heads back out and towards the next one, waiting for Nolanos' handy lockpicking. Nolanos takes the sturdiest looking blanket and stows it in his bag. "This ought to make carrying that woman a bit easier." Nolanos exits and moves on to the next door and attempts to open it. Again, the door unlocks and swings open. They see much of the same stuff in here. But they do notice something weird this time. It's not that anything's different from the last building... it's that there is no foodstuff in any of these crates or barrels or sacks. It's mostly just materials. Wood, iron, fabric, and things made from them. No grains or seafood or otherwise. Nolanos moves on to the next warehouse and tries the door once Seirixori is there. Seirixori hesitates at the materials, but not finding Nira or the component, heads back outside to the next place. They spend the next thirty minutes going into the warehouses one by one by one by one.... and in each of them find the same thing. A varying collection of things in crates, barrels, and sacks. No foodstuffs, no component, no hidden people. "Are you sure what you're looking for is going to be here?" Seirixori comes out of her spider form, "Ugh that's annoying. I mean, not a hundred percent? We just saw this lady, Nira, hiding a component. Figured it was worth a shot." "Do you want to keep trying?" “For a little while longer, I don't exactly want to stay here for too long, it's pretty creepy this quiet. Kind of like Bellbury, honestly." "Hard to argue there. So. On to the next one." Nolanos opens the next door. Another fifteen minutes goes by before Seirixori finally recognizes something. It's not much... but she thinks maybe this was the shelf Nira had stashed the component on... only it's empty. "Crap. I'm pretty sure this is where we saw it, but it's not here." "There has to be some indication of where she went, where the component might be..." "I mean, I just figured we could get this part over with but, maybe not." Nolanos catches a torn bit of fabric that caught on a nail on the shelf. The object was likely pulled off the shelf in a bit of a rush... but between all the other foot traffic in the area, he can't tell where it might have been taken to. "Seiri... I just had an idea. Can you turn into a wolf and track her down using her scent from this bit of fabric?" She scrunches her nose a bit at the nickname. She remembers the halfling Andry using it to, she's not sure how she feels about it yet. "Uh... oh. Well yes, the only issue then is getting back over the wall." "Uh, sorry. Got excited." She shrugs, "It's a good idea, up until the getting out part." "And we can figure that out when we get to the wall. It's worth a shot though, right?" "Oh! Wait, I can still do it, just not as a wolf.” Seirixori's form shifts into a brown bear and she sits and waves, grinning. Nolanos laughs with her, "Perfect." He picks up the piece of fabric and hold it out for her. There's something... it's faint... but Seirixori catches the slightest hint of... mead? It's out of place since there's been no sight or scent of anything food-related, but she thinks she definitely smells the honey-based alcohol on this rag... and she can follow it. Seirixori gives Nolanos' hand a little nudge and follows the scent. Nolanos fist pumps and follows behind her. Seirixori follows it back to the door and the trail splits. There's a faint bit going back the direction she thinks she saw Nira come in the portal, and there's a little bit stronger scent out the other way, back towards the lighthouse side of the warehouses. Seirixori stops and paws at the ground for a second before turning and heading back towards the lighthouse. They had climbed the fence on the lighthouse side, but had gone down the line of warehouses until they reached the other end. The trail now leads back to an unchecked warehouse, in the northwest corner. "What do you think, 500th time's the charm?" Seirixori snorts and laughs, forgetting for a moment that she can't actually talk or make normal people sounds. Nolanos approaches the door quietly and pops open the lock, opening the door carefully. He slides inside the door as his invisibility fades. It looks, at first glance, just like every other warehouse they’ve been in tonight. Seirixori wanders in after him. They don't immediately see anything that looks off... but Seirixori tracks the smell to a stack of crates against the middle of the back wall. Seirixori lets out a little gruff sound getting Nolanos' attention. Seirixori sticks her nose between two of the crates, but they're in the way. Seeing her do this, Nolanos moves them out of the way, revealing a trap door. Nolanos works his magic and opens it, finding a tunnel underneath the walls that, at least from what he can see from above, heads north towards the city. "What do you think, should we get the rest of the group? Or should we just go down before the trail gets cold?" Seirixori sits and grumbles to herself. She shrugs and points to the tunnel. Nolanos pulls out the lantern again and gives it to Reyes, who flies down the tunnel to get a first look. Deciding that maybe a light would be the next addition to Reyes, she flies down the tunnel. The tunnel itself seems to go straight north towards the city with block walls before abruptly turning into a more natural, carved out texture, more like dug with a pick than carved. It also narrows to what would be a tight squeeze for most humanoid people (and definitely a bear) and starts winding its way west and upwards. Nolanos makes Reyes return. "It goes on for quite a ways, and narrows down a lot. Onward?" Seirixori shrugs again, dropping the bear form. "Well, if need be we could possibly hide out here for a bit before I can do that again. So sure, let's go find out where this thing goes. Probably best I'm not a big bear if we find who we're looking for anyway. Pretty sure a tiefling and a dragonborn are going to be enough as it is." "Agreed.” Nolanos gestures to the path. "Ladies first." Seirixori snorts, "Yeah ok," and heads down into the tunnel. Nolanos shrugs and heads down after her. The beginning of the tunnel is well-crafted. Block walls, 90 degree angles, paved floors. It quickly changes, though, to rough floors and rougher walls dug straight out of the rock. ' ' Seirixori takes a look at their surroundings, "Hm, no one really uses this...wonder what it's for? This place just keeps getting sketchier by the second." "But it wouldn't be as interesting if it weren't as sketchy." Nolanos is only half kidding. The steady north bearing eventually starts to shift, evident by the way they can't see in both directions very far, and Seirixori can tell it's starting to turn west towards the lighthouse and their calves tell them they're also on a bit of an incline. "Ugh, I might be regretting this decision." Seirixori says after a hell of a lot of walking, what seems like several hours. But soon, the air changes, it’s different. Cooler? Almost salty. "We must be getting close to an exit," Nolanos says. "Smells like we're by the sea. Finally, this is taking a lot longer than I thought." Up ahead, as they come around a final curve that points you south, the tunnel opens up into a cave... or at least part of one. "Oh look, a cave, how... not surprising." Seirixori groans and looks about. There's no light other than the one Reyes carries. The cave moves out towards the left into a bit of a cavern, then another larger natural cave tunnel further to the south west. "So, go back to our friends and bring them here, or see where this goes? And possibly run the hell away if there are more creepy dead things?" "We've come this far, haven't we? Let's see where this goes." "Alright." Seirixori says a little reluctantly. She's pretty sure she told herself to stop doing things like this, but here she is. As they make their way forward they both notice decently fresh footprints in the cave ahead. It seems dust is able to collect a bit better in the open space, and someone's walked through here in the last day or two. "Ooh something looking up." Seirixori whispers and follows the tracks. As they enter the cave proper and ahead the little cavern room they came into is connected to a tunnel between two other caves. More than that, though, there are more footprints intermixing with the ones they saw. "Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh...." Seirixori takes a step back. "You know, this is not looking like the best place to be. We were following boots and now there's... it looks like something was dragged through here." "You're probably right... We should regroup with everyone else. Before we go, can you tell what might have done the dragging?" "I'm not entirely sure I want to be right about what I think it is, because right now my mind is definitely going towards big and tentacle-y." "Like... like the Kraken that supposedly lives around here? We.. yeah we should definitely go..." "I mean, not entirely because that's... really big, but my mind went there and now I just want to leave." Seirixori says, looking again just to see if the tracks maybe go in different directions. "Honestly if Nira went this way... she's either really brave, or just really desperate or... drunk?" "Now that'd be a sight" Nolanos heads back to the tunnel entrance, "Come on, let's get out of here." The two make their way back, an hour passes before they finally make it out of the cave and the warehouse, after replacing all the boxes they moved. Back - Next